Shiro
by Shonen King
Summary: The tales of Shinigami Debinu, as he faces conspiracy, deception, and war.
1. Chapter 1

Shiro (White)

Chapter 1: Death Descends in Karakura

A man in a black kimono stared up at the full moon and the starry night sky that was its backdrop. The moonlight shined brightly on the badge strapped to his left arm as a breeze blew in, causing his loose clothing to sway in the breeze. A loud crash broke the silence. The man turned his head toward the direction the sound came from and began to run in that direction, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

_He who draws the sword,_

The man drew his sword from the right side of his waist as he ran along the roof of a modest house.

_Shall decide who lives and who dies,_

He leaped off the roof he was on, and landed in front of a large monster with a mask shaped like an elephant's face and trunk, tiger like arms and claws, and an ox's tail.

_And become a god,_

The man jumped up with his sword raised above his head with both hands and swung down, cutting the gargantuan beast in half.

_Of Death..._

The blood of the beast was splattered all across the street as its halves turned white and evaporated into the air leaving behind a black swallowtail butterfly that flew into the air. The man sheathed his sword and left without saying a word.

XxX

"... And that's what happened!" A brown haired girl said two other girls. She wore the standard Karakura High School girls uniform for the fall, a grey jacket over a white polo shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon, a grey skirt, white knee length socks, and brown dress shoes. Her most unique feature was her long tan hair.

The other girls looked at each other and then stared back at her. The girl in the ankle length skirt stepped forward. "Well, Emiri, you see... your story... lacks credibility."

Emiri closed her eyes and sighed. "Why do I even bother, you never believe me."

The bell rang as the teacher walked in. He took his place, behind his desk and cleared his throat. "Good morning class, today I would like to introduce a new student, Riraifooddo Debinu."

Emiri watched the new student walk in and in her shock dropped her pen. '_That spiky brown hair, those dark brown eyes, that tan, and that serious look, there is no doubt about it the man who killed that monster last night..._' she narrowed her eyes and focus her gaze on Debinu. 'Is_ standing right there. Riraifooddo Debinu._'

Debinu's eyes scanned the classroom. '_These students, simple and one dimensional. Perfect, I doubt anyone here will have the mental capacity to figure out what I really am. P__lus... the girls here aren't half bad looking._'

"Riraifooddo, would you like to tell us more about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"I'd rather not..." Debinu answered.

"I understand, you may take a seat at the empty desk by Benzeimen."

Debinu walked down the row and took a seat by Emiri.

'_You better watch out Debinu, I've got my eye on you and I __**will**__ expose you.' _Emiri thought while staring at Debinu.

XxX

Debinu entered the classroom that afternoon after school. He walked over to his desk to get his bag and noticed a note on his desk. He picked it up and began to read it. "Watch your back, I know who you are and I will expose you."

Emiri smirked as she left the classroom. '_I thought it would be fair to warn him, I will not rest until I reveal to __the world that __ghost exists__, and my first target... is you, Riraifooddo Debinu._'

Debinu stood at his desk staring at Emiri's note as a creepy smile spread across his face. '_So, someone knows about me, I will have to be more careful with my shinigami __activities from now on and on top of that, find out who this __little__ weasel is.'_

"This semester is going to be interesting." Both Debinu and Emiri said at the same time.

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Debinu: Well the first chapter of the Bleach Original Flavor Fanfiction Shiro is finished. Now to find out who wrote this no- wait a minute, BOFFS? What the hell kind of name is that? I going to have to talk to the author about this. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Bleach, its characters, and their likenesses all belong to Tite Kubo. All OC's used and the plot belong Shonen King- Sama. I you like this story, then review, all critism is accepted. Hey, Shonen King- Sama! What the hell is up with this title?

Shonen King(whispering): Next week, Emiri tries to expose Debinu, will she succeed? Only time will tell! So until then, keep it cool, keep it shonen.

Debinu: There you are, now about the title.

Shonen King: Sorry, we're out of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro

Chapter 2: Revelation

XxX

Emiri stood in front of a mirror in her room, dressed in her school uniform, tying her long auburn hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and walked out her bedroom door.

XxX

She walked down the street to a crosswalk. She waited for the light to change, and began to cross the street. When Emiri was halfway across the street, a car was speeding down the street. When Emiri noticed the car, it was less than half a meter away from her. She clenched her eyes and waited for her death. She waited for half a minute, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Debinu embracing her.

"That was close, are you okay Emiri- Chan?" Debinu asked taking his arms off Emiri.

"Y-yeah." Emiri answered.

"That's great and…" Debinu started before staring at his watch. "CRAP, we're late, come on!" Debinu said running down the sidewalk.

Emiri watched Debinu run down the street.

_It has been two weeks since Debinu enrolled in__to Karakura High School. I've gotten to know him and I've seen him defeat those monsters, but I have yet to tell him that I know his secret. I given up trying to expose him, since souls do not appear on film, I have no way to show __the world the existence o__f ghosts. But, I'm glad that we have a friendship._

"Hey! Emiri- Chan!"Debinu called from the end of street. "Why are you just standing there? Come on!"

"Coming!" Emiri called back. She ran down the street, to where Debinu stood.

"Crap, we got five minutes to get to school or we'll be late." Debinu stated.

XxX

Debinu and Emiri burst through the door, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. The students stared at them and began whispering to each other.

" They're both late and drenched in sweat." One boy whispered.

"I didn't think Riraifooddo was even interested in the girls here." Another whispered.

" Emiri, how naughty." A girl said.

Debinu gave them a cold stare that made them all flinch. '_Perverts_' Debinu thought.

"Debinu, Emiri, you're both late, I'm afraid I have to give you two detentions." The teacher informed.

"Yes Sensei…" The two deadpanned.

XxX

Debinu and Emiri sat at their desk, working on their homework during their detention. The teacher was staring up at the clock until it turned to Four o' Clock.

"Okay, detention is over, you can leave now." The teacher informed.

Debinu and Emiri packed up their things and left the classroom.

"Hey, uh, Riraifooddo- Kun? " Emiri spoke up as she and Debinu walked down the hallway.

"Yeah?" Debinu answered turning his head toward Emiri.

"I thought you should know that…" Emiri began.

I loud crash was heard outside, breaking the conversation. Debinu began running down the hallway. "Sorry Emiri, I got to go." He said before taking a corner.

"Wait, Riraifooddo- Kun…" Emiri called. She looked out the window, and saw Debinu running away from the school and towards the source of the sound.

XxX

A scorpian- like beast with a mask with a prominent horn on its forehead was chasing a girl soul with a broken chain on her chest down a street. The girl tripped as the creature was looming over her. It opened its mouth to try and eat her, but was stopped when it felt a sharp pain in its gumline. It pulled away seeing Debinu with his swords tip covered in blood.

"That was a close shave..." Debinu stated.

The creature raised his tail to strike Debinu, but the attack was blocked by Debinu's sword, which then cut the beast's tail off. As the beast roared in pain, Debinu jumped onto its face and stabbed it in its forehead, cracking the mask. The beast's body began to disintegrate, leaving behind a black swallowtail butterfly.

"R-Riraifooddo- Kun?" A voice spoke startling Debinu.

Debinu turned around and saw Emiri standing there.

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Shonen King: Chapter 2 of BOFFS is finally completed.

Debinu: Seriously, Change the title.

Shonen King: Never! Anyway, if you like the story or not, review. Next week, Debinu reveals his secret to Emiri, how will she react? Only time will tell. In the mean time, keep it cool, keep it shonen!


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro

Chapter 3: A Shinigami!

"Uh...t-this... is all a dream, you are asleep right now..." Debinu explained.

"Cut the crap, I've been watching you all this time." Emiri announced. "Now tell me, what are you, what are these monsters, and most importantly..." She lifted up her hand and pointed at Debinu. "WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU APPEAR ON FILM!"

"Okay, I'll tell you... but first there is something I have to do."

XxX

Debinu opened a dumpster door and stepped back in shock. "Crap this is terrible..."

"What's wrong?" Emiri asked.

"My Gigai is gone, meaning it's garbage day..." Debinu said shuddering.

"What is a Gigai?" Emiri asked.

"Well seeing as my Gigai's crushed, I might as well tell you now. I am a Shinigami(Death God)." Debinu announced, shocking Emiri. "I was sent her by the Soul Society, what you humans would call heaven, nirvana, or any manner of "paradise". As a Shinigami, I have three duties. One," Debinu said holding up a finger, "to guide pluses, earthbound spirits who have yet to pass on, to the Soul Society via Konso(Soul Burial); Two," Debinu said putting up another finger. "to purify Hollows, souls that have became corrupted or who have remained on this plain of existence for to long; and Three," Debinu said putting up a third finger. "to maintain the balance of life and death.". Debinu put down his hand and crossed his arms. "Understand?"

"I guess..." Emiri answered.

"It's a lot to take in all at once, I understand." Debinu stated. "Also take this..." Debinu said tossing something to Emiri.

When Emiri caught it, see saw that it was a small silver skull attached to a keychain. "What is it?"

"It's a charm created to hide one's reiatsu(Spiritual Pressure) from Hollows." Debinu explained.

"Reiatsu, what do you mean?" Emiri asked.

"Well if you can see me then that means that you must have reiryoku(Spiritual Power), making you a potential target of Hollows." Debinu explained. "I'd better go, I'm starting to sound like those guy in anime who explain things a lot. Later..." He said before walking away.

XxX

The next day at lunch, Emiri noticed Debinu trying to sneak out of the window the classroom. Emiri caught him by his arm and pulled him back. "Riraifooddo- Kun, what are you doing?" Emiri whispered so nobody would notice them. She began to pull the Shinigami to the door, but stopped when she saw everyone staring at her and Debinu. "I have something that I have to tell him in private." She said before continuing to drag Debinu to the hallway.

XxX

"So what is it that you what to tell me?" Debinu asked.

"Actually there's something _you _have to tell me, what is with you today?" Emiri asked.

"I don't know what you talking about..." Debinu said with a smile.

"That another thing, your smile, Debinu never smiles." Emiri stated.

"I'm just happy to be ali..."

"There you are!" A voice called out.

Debinu and Emiri looked to their sides and saw a second Debinu in his Shinigami uniform, surprising both of them. "Two Debinu?" Emiri said in shock.

"I've been looking for you **ALL** day..." The second Debinu stated.

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Shonen King:*Yawn* I manage to complete this chapter before my deadline, I just have to do this Omake, and upload everything.

Debinu: Uhm... Shonen King- Sama, why do you work on you fanfics so close to your deadline?

Shonen King: Well, I have to study for my exams, homework, finish my research papers, and there's my summer homework, so not even my summer's going to be easy... * Sigh * Noone said being the author was easy...

Debinu: Okay... If you like the story or not...

Emiri: Review!

Debinu: What the- and remember, keep it cool...

Shonen King: Keep it shonen!

Debinu: Will you guys quit interupting me!

Shonen King & Emiri:No...


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro

Chapter 4: Take Up the Blade

"What the hell is going on?" Emiri asked.

"That guy's an imposter!" Debinu stated pointing at the fake Debinu.

The fake Debinu grabbed Emiri and pointed a knife at her neck. "Not another move or the girl dies!" He threatened.

"You BASTARD!" Debinu exclaimed gritting his teeth. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me…" The imposter said as he raised the knife up to Emiri's temple and gave her a small cut. "Now then, you making me nervous, I might accidentally cut the girl. Take a few steps back."

Debinu sighed and did as he was told. He quickly raised one of his arms and mumbled something under his breath.

"What the hell are you doing? That's it, the girl dies!" Debinu's double exclaimed as he pulled back the knife and aimed it at Emiri's throat.

"Bakudo #4, Hainawa(Way of Sealing Number Four, Crawling Rope)!" Debinu exclaimed. A rope made of golden energy was released from Debinu's palm and entangle the imposter's arms.

"What the hell is this?" The imposter asked as he tried to move his arms but was unable to, due to Hainawa.

"It's kido(Demon Path) it is one of the abilities we Shinigami pos- Dammit, I'm doing it again!" Debinu exclaimed. He suddenly widen his eyes and ran to the window at the end of the hallway. '_This Reiatsu, it can't be…_'

"Riraiffoodo- Kun…" Emiri called in vain to get his attention as walked up to him.

'_There must be at least five… no, seven... no, it's… ' _"Ten…" Debinu thought aloud.

"Ten? Ten what? Ten Hollows?" Emiri asked.

"Huh, Emiri? Weren't you being held hostage?" Debinu asked.

"I was, but…" Emiri turned to Debinu's now unconscious doppelganger. "He just suddenly fainted, you kido thing must be really powerful."

"That wasn't me…" Debinu stated. "That is Bakudo, it is only suppose to bind or be used was defensively and it is only a level four spell at that, he was knockout by the Reiatsu of the Menos…"

XxX

Debinu was running down a street followed by Emiri. "So these Menos are a bunch of Hollows fused into one body?"

"That's right, they are made of thousand of Hollows, needless to say they are really powerful."

Debinu suddenly stopped and looked up the sky, where a large spiraling black void. The two watched in terror as large creature crawled out of the void. It had a large white mask with a long nose, it feet curled up at the toes, and had a collar of spikes above the hole in its chest. As soon as one appeared, nine more appeared.

"Damn, those things are huge!" Emiri observed.

"Crap I've never had to fight a Menos before, let alone TEN!" Debinu admitted. "I can't kill them all myself before there are any victims. No, I can't be doubting myself, I will kill them all, I won't let anyone else be eaten by a hollow!" Debinu said to himself.

"Anyone else?" Emiri repeated.

_Why are you just standing there…?_

"Huh? Is anyone there?" Emiri asked.

_ There are two kinds of people; those who fight, and those who stand there and do nothing. Which one are you…?_

"What is the point, I can't do anything against these things!" Emiri explained.

_That is only because you don't believe you can. You do have the power, the only thing holding you back, is yourself…_

"Do I really have such a power, can I really do this?" Emiri asked herself. "Debinu doubted himself too, but he manage to will himself to try, and I must do the same!"

_That the spirit, you know what you must do…_

Emiri raised her hand and extended it out as a ball of bluish- white energy formed in front of her palm.

_That's it, feel your Reiryoku, and then shape it…_

The ball of energy became a nodaichi with a blue hilt and a guard shaped like a lotus flower. "Where did this thing come from?"

_I'm am your Zanpakuto(Soul Slaying Sword). I am the extension of your soul, I am only as strong as you will is. Do you have the will to fight…? Do you have the will to live…? Do you have the will to protect everyone…?_

"You a part of me aren't you? Then you should know my answer…" Emiri stated.

XxX

One the Menos was destroyed by a beam of blue light. A teenage boy with midnight black hair and a pair of glasses over his dark blue eyes watch the beast disintegrate. He wore the Karakura Town High School uniform with a blue tie around his neck. There was a bow made of blue energy in his hand.

"Can't those damn Shinigami do anything right?"

To Be Continued…

X Omake X

Shonen King: For once, I actually completed a chapter, and have plenty of time to enjoy my Friday. Oh, and Debinu, why'd did you say you were going to kill the Menos? Don't you just purify them and send them to the Soul Society?

Debinu: Eh, I just got caught up in the moment.

Shonen King: I wonder who that guy was who killed that Menos, I guess we have to wait until the next chapter... just kidding, anyone who has read Bleach knows who he is, and if you don't, why are you read this in the first place? I digress, review, and remember, keep it cool, and keep it shonen!


End file.
